Changing Horizons
by JungleKitty82
Summary: A/U, B/V *Ch. 3*Dark fic entailing Frieza conquering Vegeta-sei and forcing Vegeta to become his slave. Will the mysterious blue-haired beauty help the hardened prince cope with his damaged pride? Rating might change. Please R&R:)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. Vegeta…aww yeah!  
  
Author's Note: Hey, everybody. This is my new fic Changing Horizons. Title sounds a bit strange, I know, but I think after you read it you'll have a better idea where I'm going with this. It's a bit darker than my usually style of writing, and I can't even tell you what possessed me to write this other than the fact that it seemed like a really good idea at the time. You be the judge. I share the same sentiments as I did with my other fic; if you guys don't review, I won't know if I should continue this or not. I'm tempted to just say "Screw reviews!" because it wreaks havoc on my nerves all the time wondering if you guys will like it or not. But I like getting reviews, and you guys were pretty good with my last one, so you won't be hearing that phrase coming from me. This chapter might have you a little confused, and if it is, I apologize, but I think if I continue this, things will make much more sense. If you've already read my other fic, you'll know that I like constructive criticism, so if you have any suggestions, they are more than welcome. Not much else to say other than……enjoy……….  
  
  
  
  
  
Changing Horizons  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
The vast, shadowed hallways of the royal palace seemed cold and mocking as they echoed every footfall and dismal thought of the dark prince and the men following behind him. The light from the sparsely scattered torches occasionally and briefly illuminated their hard faces and tattered appearances, but they still appeared as noble and ardent as they were in the days when they ruled Vegeta-sei. There were not many of them, but they were a fierce lot of warriors and the guards standing watch at the entrances of the doors they passed backed away, almost cringingly. It was almost illogical for them to be frightened of the diminutive prince and his rag-tag procession of soldiers. They had been stripped of everything they had once held pride in: their power, their kingdom, and their people. They were being led to their doom, but in spite of everything, they managed to walk as though they still owned the grand and lavish halls of the palace of Vegeta-sei.  
  
They reached the blood-splattered doors of the royal throne room in a matter of minutes, and when the heavy stone doors were opened for them, their masks of indifference slipped for a split second. Their eyes were fixed on their king, their once strong and proud king, kneeling resignedly on the polished floor before the throne. The creature to which he was kneeling to had one pale, scaly foot propped up on his shoulder. The sinister being was chuckling in delight at the pitiful state he had reduced the king of all Saiyans to. Prince Vegeta's clenching fists were the only sign of his rage towards the scene and the unholy monster now sitting on his father's throne.  
  
"Vegeta," the high, almost feminine scratchy voice of Frieza echoed out to him in the large and expansive throne room. Frieza's reflective, ruby eyes were trained on the prince, and if Vegeta's severe and rigid upbringing had allowed him to shudder, he would have. "I was just telling your father how much I would have enjoyed your company. Did you have fun on your little excursion? You did well, my boy. It took them almost a week to find you. I must say I was rather surprised though by your disappearance. I was under the impression that you Saiyans never ran away from anything. It's funny how those old legends die hard when you've defeated what was supposed to be the strongest race in the universe." Frieza chuckled cruelly at his comments and his assortment of sadistic lackeys joined him.  
  
"We did not run." Vegeta's deep, resonating voice held a tone of rage that conflicted with the calm, passive expression he wore. In truth, he could barely keep himself from powering up and attacking the cold-hearted beast that destroyed his kingdom and his people. The men behind him gave gruff grunts of affirmation, and Frieza narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh? When Captain Ginyu informed me that you were no longer on the palace grounds, I assumed that you and your little group of bodyguards had run away from the inevitable. Are you trying to tell me you were away for other reasons?" Frieza smiled, showing off all of his hideously pointed teeth.  
  
"We were trying to protect and defend our people. We believed my father had already made it out of the palace safely. When we heard otherwise, we came back."  
  
"Your people are nothing more than my slaves now, Vegeta, as is your father. As are you. If I tire of you all, I will simply kill you. But I have a feeling the king here will entertain me for quite some time." Frieza nudged the king's shoulder with his foot. "How would your like to become my personal servant?" Vegeta watched his father's expressionless face twitch in horror. Vegeta knew right then that his father would try to end his life if Frieza carried through with his threat. He was sure his father's pride would not allow him to serve anyone else other than himself. Yet here he was, kneeling before Frieza. Why? Why didn't he just kill himself when Frieza had first infiltrated the palace? The sound of his father's voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I will do whatever you want. Just leave my son and the remainder of my people out of it." The king's voice was low and weak and Vegeta nearly flinched at the defeated note it held. His father had been here for a week in Frieza's clutches. What else had Frieza done to him?  
  
"Why would I do that? Your people are such fun to play with."  
  
"No, father! Do not give yourself over to this sadistic and cowardly fool. We are Saiyans! If we die, we die with our pride!" Vegeta shouted in anger at his father, and the king slowly turned his head to look at his son. Their eyes met and Vegeta could see his father contemplating his words. Frieza's lip curled up into a sneer of contempt and he looked down at the king to watch his reaction.  
  
"Father," Vegeta pleaded. He could not let the man he had looked up to and modeled himself after break in such a shameful way. "We may have lost everything, but we still have our pride. Let it be known that the Saiyans will never be ruled by someone like Frieza."  
  
"It's too late for that, my boy," Frieza said sharply. "I have won. And trying to save your father from humiliation is a futile plan. Your people's lives depend on whether or not you continue to amuse me. But would you really sacrifice the rest of your people for the sake of your foolish pride? Are you willing to end the very existence of your pitiful race because you can't bear to accept what you know is true? Or are you even thinking of your people? Are you ashamed of your father? He is bowing down to the very man who nearly obliterated your people. And I still might." Frieza allowed an evil chuckle to momentarily interrupt his speech. "But your sense of pride seems to be a bit stronger than the good old king here. And that could be so much more fun. I think I have a proposition for you, Prince Vegeta." The glittering amusement in Frieza's eyes chilled Vegeta to his very soul. This was a game to him. The dread collecting in Vegeta's mind was almost a tangible substance clouding his thoughts as he waited for Frieza to make his offer. "I will allow your father to live under one condition. You take his place. Serve me, and I will let your father go to provide what little comfort he can to your people. You must admit, your people's morale is pretty low right now. Captain Ginyu has told me that about fifty captives slit their own throat. I guess they share your sentiments." Captain Ginyu's rumbling chortle filled the room, and Frieza waited until the purple-skinned giant had finished before continuing. "I will even let your people keep your stupid planet, under my reign of course. Your people have simply to pay tribute to me, your high lord and liberator, and I will leave them all alone."  
  
Vegeta had been staring at his father throughout Frieza's entire speech. He couldn't read his expression, but the king's probing eyes seemed to question him. How was he going to respond? Vegeta himself didn't even know. He had expected his father to stop Frieza somewhere in the middle of his speech and dismiss his words as rubbish and absurdity. Then they could have gone to their deaths in blazing glory and no one would have ever questioned the valor and bravery of the Saiya-jin. But his father had stayed silent, and now he was looking to his son for answers. When had his father become so weak? If his father, the man whom Vegeta had once thought fearless and invincible, was bowing before such a monster, what chance did he have in succeeding? Vegeta knew deep down that his father's sense of duty must have been outweighing his fear for his own life as well as Vegeta's. His father seemed willing to sacrifice his only son for the sake of their people, just as he had been willing to sacrifice himself, and because Frieza had put the question to him, it was now up to Vegeta to see that his people lived to fight another day. It was as it should be.  
  
"Fine. Let my father and my men go, and I will do what you ask." Vegeta's ears picked up the quiet gasps of his men behind him. He watched Frieza remove his foot from his father's shoulder and step away from him, a cold smile of victory shaping his hideous lips.  
  
"You may go," Frieza said to his father haughtily. His father slowly rose to his feet, and for the first time since he had entered the room, Vegeta saw how battered his body was. Vegeta's fists clenched involuntarily but his face betrayed none of the emotions coursing through him.  
  
King Vegeta limped off of the raised platform on which his throne was located and started towards the door. When he reached his son's side, he leaned in close to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "We will rise again. And when we do, I will come for you." Vegeta gave a nod of acknowledgment, and the king continued on his way to the door. Vegeta could hear the doors being opened for him then shut as he stood straight and proud, awaiting Frieza's next command.  
  
"Did you monkeys not hear me?" Frieza hissed at his men. "Your prince has surrendered to me. You are free to go." Vegeta didn't turn around but he saw, out of the corner of his eye, one of his men step up beside him.  
  
"We will stay with our prince. Kill us if you choose to deny us our right as soldiers of Vegeta-sei, but we will serve our prince until the day we die." Vegeta didn't need to look in order to recognize who was beside him. Kakarrot's resonant voice reverberated through the room, and Frieza gave the sturdy soldier an amused look.  
  
"Well, you monkeys like to stick together. It's not a trait that I particularly admire, but for the moment I don't really care. You will all be my slaves, but you, Prince Vegeta, will be my most prized possession. I will take great pleasure making you realize that you are nothing without your title and your people. Your only redemption will be to recognize that I, and only I, hold your fate in my hands. Your will, will be my will. And if you choose to disobey me, I will make sure that all you hold dear suffers for your insolence. Is that understood?" Vegeta almost winced at the shrill note in Frieza's high-pitched voice. He nodded disdainfully in agreement.  
  
"Good. Captain, take them to the slave quarters of the palace. I think now is as good a time as any for them to get used to their new life as a slave." Vegeta didn't respond to his comment. He simply turned towards the door, his back facing Frieza and began to walk in the direction of the exit. "Vegeta," Frieza called out. Vegeta stopped at the sound of his mocking voice. "Before you go, I think I deserve your appreciation for sparing your people's lives." He waited until Vegeta turned to face him before going on. "I want you to bow before me and pledge your loyalty to me." Frieza's look of glee sickened Vegeta. How could he do this? How could he be the proud leader he had been bred to become if he were to be subjected to this degrading humiliation whenever Frieza felt the urge? He would have to deal with it. His people's lives depended on it, and as his father said, they would rise again. Vegeta knelt in front of the nearly translucent-skinned creature, and began to recite the pledge of loyalty his soldiers had once said to him. He was careful to leave out the words 'respect', 'honor', and 'pride' simply because he didn't think he could say them to Frieza without becoming sick. And while he said his empty words of allegiance, in his mind he was making a different kind of oath. He would kill the bastard, slowly and painfully as soon as he had the means to do it, and when his father was out of danger and Frieza's battered body was showcased in front of the palace for all of his people to see, only then would he address the one thing that had scared him more than even Frieza himself: his ascension to the throne.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Up: ???? Will there be a 'next up.' It's up to you, the readers.  
  
  
  
Reviews are better than the gift of song (huh? Not even I know what that means) 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. But Vegeta owns me.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys. I know it's been a ridiculously long time, but great forces were at work to keep me away from writing…. mainly my website, which conveniently decided to crash. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't very long, and I apologize for that. But I hope you enjoy it. The rating might change to NC-17 just because I think I'm planning on exploring the romance between Bulma and Vegeta. This will be my first lemon-ish type of story, although the same might be happening in my other fic, Another Life. It's really up to you guys, because if you think I'm doing a good job leading up to the "good stuff" then by all means, tell me. By the way, if anyone would like to help me by being a Beta reader, I would really appreciate it. Just contact me at let88b@mizzou.edu and let me know. Also, PLEASE REVIEW!! I appreciate the reviews I got and hope for more in the future, be they good or bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changing Horizons  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta dodged the oncoming fist aimed at his face and caught the muscled arm attached to it with one gloved hand. His stoic expression didn't change as he snapped the weak, fragile bones that seemed to be inherent to the rather large man's race and dealt him a blow to the face that sent him flying across one of the larger piles of bodies that littered the pocked- marked ground. Another man rushed at him from behind and Vegeta, without even turning around, flipped the man over his shoulders and slammed him forcefully into the ground, the sound of the impact echoing through the deadly silence of the expansive battlefield. Vegeta watched as the man struggle to pull himself up, but his efforts were in vain; his back had been broken and after a few seconds of writhing in pain, the man's eyes became distance, and he ceased to continue breathing. Vegeta gave the man one final glance before heading towards the blazing remains of the once majestic buildings he and his men had dispassionately destroyed.  
  
The weaklings on this part of the planet had put up a good fight. Between the energy blasts from their mechanical weapons and their sizable infantry, they had managed to keep the Saiya-jin out of their main holding for more than an hour. But that soon ended when Vegeta arrived. Vegeta had taken one look at the nearly ki-less men fighting for their lives and homeland, and had decided to end their suffering. Their deaths were inevitable; Frieza had ordered the planet purged of all life-forms and the consequences would be grave if he were to disobey. Vegeta didn't see a point in letting them think they had a chance. After allowing his aura to crackle to life around him, he rose into the air to summon the raw, potent energy that coursed through his being, and destroyed the human's holding in one powerful blast. His ears were deaf to the screams of terror, panic, and pain as the holding, and all that remained inside, were swallowed up by the giant ball of flame and energy. The sound of agony had been burned in his memory for all time yet now it did not affect him as it had the first time Frieza had ordered him to purge a harmless and unsuspecting world. The terror and chaos Vegeta and his men regularly inflicted on the countless worlds they had been ordered to destroy had become routine, and Vegeta was numb to any feeling except the release of the rage and frustration that had been building up inside him during his years with Frieza.  
  
Frieza never cared how beautiful the planet was or even if the natives were intelligent enough to benefit him. He only saw what was necessary to build his empire and if something were to get in his way, then he destroyed it. Like these people of Chikyuu. The lives of millions of innocent people had become forfeit as soon as Frieza had discovered the abundance of Chikyuu's natural resources. He had dispatched his "pet Saiyans" to clear the world of inhabitants so it could be mined for the precious fuel that had become so rare in his part of the galaxy.  
  
Vegeta scanned his surroundings carefully for signs of life. He despised the senseless killings as much as he hated being Frieza's lap dog, but he was very thorough. To leave anyone alive behind would open the opportunity for an uprising, which would force Vegeta and his company to return to finish the job. Vegeta had learned much too quickly that Frieza didn't tolerate mistakes. No matter who in his squad was at fault, Vegeta got the brunt of Frieza's wrath and because he refused to accept that life with the white monster was his inevitable fate, Vegeta was punished all the more cruelly. Vegeta had come to despise the long, and drawn out monologues that preceded his harsh and violent beating. Things at Frieza's palace had become a never-ending cycle. It would always start with a small mistake one of his squad members would make on a purging mission, or one of the more frequent scuffles that occurred between a Saiya-jin and one of Frieza's men. Vegeta was never involved in any of these. He kept to himself mostly, and it had become known to all of the scum that resided in Frieza's palace that the usually silent and stone-faced prince could not be prodded into any battles. Frieza knew this, had actually counted on this as he had Vegeta and his entire squad brought before him. He would go on for sometimes hours at a time about the importance of their acceptance of him as their ruler and their incompetence as soldiers. And then, as it always played out after his tirade, he would demand Vegeta kneel before him and swear the same oath of loyalty he had the day Frieza claimed the throne of Vegeta-sei. And Vegeta would refuse. Vegeta had vowed the day after his surrender that he would never bow before Frieza again, no matter what the consequences. Frieza then took pleasure in beating Vegeta into blessed unconsciousness. It was the only thing in his life now he looked forward to. That small gesture of defiance proved to his men, as well as himself, that he was still the prince he had been born to be, and that Frieza could not break him completely. Although his men would never dare to say it to their prince, they appreciated his strength of will and determination. He fought for and sacrificed himself for them all and they would continue to stand by him through the darkest hours of their existence.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint the weak ki he sensed among the ruins. He had thought he had completely eradicated any life present in the area, with the exception of the few remaining humans that had attacked him on the ground outside of the main compound. The stragglers outside the compound who had been hiding from the Saiyans, had rushed at Vegeta in rage after he destroyed it, and for some reason one of the men who had attacked him stuck out in his mind. He had been a large scar-faced man, who vaguely resembled a Saiyan in his physique and coloring. He had stared at Vegeta as he killed his companions, the hate radiating from him almost a solid substance in his piercing gaze, and for some reason, Vegeta maintained eye contact with him as he dodged the punches and kicks aimed at him. The man hadn't yelled out a stream of obscenities as the others had before charging Vegeta and being slaughtered. The one word he yelled before he attacked Vegeta contained all the hate and anguish he must have felt for Vegeta after having his homeland destroyed: "Bulma!" His death was quick; Vegeta snapped his neck as soon as he dodged his first punch. But that one word echoed through his mind as he continued to search the ruins for survivors.  
  
Vegeta's head snapped to the left as his sensitive ears picked up a slight scraping noise coming from behind a toppled and charred wall amongst the debris. He lifted himself in the air, as to avoid making noise on the crumbled stone and rubble underfoot, and floated over towards the source of the sound. As he was preparing to startle whoever resided behind the wall, his guard was completely thrown as he felt a blast strike him in his shoulder blade and nearly fell him to his knees. He whipped around fiercely and his stony expression couldn't suppress the shock he felt as he stared at his attacker. She was beautiful.  
  
She stood before him, aiming some ridiculous-looking weapon at his chest, her face cold and her blue eyes burning. Her clothing was frayed and singed in places, and a layer of soot covered her skin, but the fearless countenance she emanated was breath-taking. The breeze behind her picked up, making her long, thick mane of blue hair billow out behind her. Without warning she shot at him again, and Vegeta batted it away before it even reached him. He took a step towards her, but she didn't back away. She continued to shoot at him as he advanced on her, and only when Vegeta was close enough to catch wind of her appealing scent did he notice the tears streaming down her cheeks. He didn't even try to knock the blasts away anymore; he just put up his ki shield and let them bounce off of it as he moved closer to her. She still maintained her ground even as he reached out and took the weapon out of her trembling fingers, crushing it between his own. Vegeta stared down at her, his eyes traveling over the soft planes of her face, the smooth cheeks and supple lips, and most notably the wide, deep reservoirs of blue staring back at him. Her face remained cold, but her breathing became noticeably labored as he reached out and pushed a stray, aqua strand of hair out her face, his fingertips brushing lightly across her skin. Suddenly, with a growl of anger, she pulled out a piece of sharpened metal from within the folds of her clothing and thrust it at him. Vegeta caught her hand just as the metal tip was pressing into the hard flesh of his abdomen. He gripped her hand, increasing the pressure until she gasped and released the blade, letting it fall to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Do you wish to die?" Vegeta said angrily to her as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her sharply against him, gazing intensely into her eyes. He wasn't sure why he was touching her like this or even why he hadn't killed her for daring to attack him.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. The tears leaking from her eyes fell in big drops onto the dry dust of the ground. "Please," she sobbed out, her once statuesque pose fading as he allowed her to pull away from him and crumple onto the ground. Vegeta continued to watch her, his eyes falling on the lush curves and slender legs that peeked out from beneath her garment, and then back up to the teary blue eyes that were now focused on him, pleading with him. "Do it!" she screamed at him. Vegeta was taken aback by the sudden forcefulness of her voice. "Kill me now," she said in a more weakened tone. "You've killed everyone that mattered. So why not me too?"  
  
Vegeta wasn't sure what exactly had begun to stir inside him at that moment, but whatever it was, it prevented him from following her request. He pitied her, just as he pitied all of the people whose lives he destroyed, but this was a different kind of feeling. For reasons unknown to him, he wanted to take this sad, broken, little creature into his arms and comfort her, comfort her in a way he had never been comforted. She wished for death, just as he had so many times when he lay in the recesses of Frieza's dark and torturous dungeon after being "disciplined." He didn't know what he could do for her, but he was sure he didn't want to kill her. Leaving her alive might mean he was in for another beating by Frieza's hand, but that was something he could handle.  
  
Vegeta reached down and pulled her into his arms, feeling her frail body shiver at his touch. She fought him for a brief moment, crying out and trying to flail her arms at him, but he wrapped his arms around her, almost crushingly, and her protests dwindled away into whimpers. He held her against him, inhaling her sweet scent for a second before lifting off into the air. He didn't know what he would do with her, although he knew he couldn't very well bring her to Frieza. Whatever he did, he would have to do it soon, because he and his squad were expected to be back at the palace to report their success of the mission within a day. He looked down at his small, huddled burden and was shocked to find her asleep in his arms. Running for her life and trying to survive must have taken a lot out of her. Vegeta pulled her shivering form closer as he thought of his next course of action. An ideal sprang into his mind and he picked up his speed, jetting off in the direction of the transport ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Up: Where is Vegeta taking the mysterious blue-haired girl? And how will he hide her from Frieza? Find out next time. And remember, reviews make me delusionally happy. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. But I do hereby hand my soul to Vegeta and his son to do what he will with it.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Here is chapter 2. For those of you who have liked the idea of Vegeta staying in character, you might be just a little disappointed, but realize it is a bit necessary to further the story. Not much else to say other than at the moment except that I think geocities SUCKS! It keeps erasing my web pages and I'm getting sick of fixing it. But on a lighter note….enjoy….  
  
  
  
  
  
Changing Horizons  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta touched down in front of the transport ship gingerly, carefully clutching the precious cargo he held in his arms. He passed through the large opening of the ship's entrance and headed towards his quarters hastily to avoid running into any of his men. He was unsuccessful. He saw Kakarrot's muscular form rounding the corner just as he approached the door of his quarters, and the spiky-haired man jogged briskly to catch up to his prince. Kakarrot stopped short when he noticed the curious-looking bundle in Vegeta's arms. He looked back up at the Saiyan no Ouji questioningly.  
  
"Do not tell anyone of this, Kakarrot. Not until I have properly announced it to all of the men. I don't want her to be molested in any way by them."  
  
"With all due respect, your highness, the men are not so honor-less that they would disturb such a sad, dirty…" he paused briefly to get a closer look, and his eyes widened as he gazed at the tear-streaked face and aqua-blue hair that was tucked within Vegeta's cradling arm. "…beautiful creature." He met Vegeta's obviously perturbed gaze and nodded briskly. "I see your point, your highness. They will not hear of it from me." Vegeta nodded in stony approval and shifted the girl in his arms so he could key in the access code to his room. Kakarrot moved to follow Vegeta in, but suddenly stopped, hesitating at the doorway. "Permission to enter your quarters, Ouji-sama?"  
  
"Permission granted. Close the doors behind you," Vegeta called out over his shoulder as he arranged the sleeping girl on his bed. Her hair spilled over the pillow in every direction as she began to toss and turn, emitting small whimpers as her hands clutched at the blanket beneath her.  
  
"What happened to her?" Kakarrot was watching the girl intently, his eyebrow twitching each time she moaned in her sleep.  
  
Vegeta kept his voice low as he spoke. "We destroyed her planet. I found her when I was looking for survivors. She tried to attack me, but after she realized it was futile, she collapsed and fell asleep."  
  
"She looks as though she's reliving something. Did you kill someone in front of her?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge. But she did know that I was partly responsible for her planet's destruction. That's why she attempted to kill me." Both Saiyans' eyes shot over in the girl's direction as she suddenly bolted upwards, her chest heaving and a panicked look in her eyes. Vegeta and Kakarrot stepped back to give her room to breathe, and she quickly backed up against the wall, curling her knees into her chest and unknowingly exposing the backs of her smooth, creamy thighs to the watchful men standing beside the bed. She stared up at them, her indigo eyes flickering with alarm.  
  
"We have not harmed you, girl. Nor will we, if you behave." Vegeta tried to keep his tone as calm and soothing as was possible for his deep, husky burr. "You are on a ship, traveling away from your home planet of Chikyuu."  
  
She paused her frantic movements for a moment, recognition of the man in front of her dawning in her eyes, then began to push herself further against the wall. The two Saiyans stared at her observantly, as it was almost a full minute before she spoke. "Where are you taking me?" Her voice was tiny and faint and if it were not for the Saiyans' exceptional hearing, they would have missed her words. Kakarrot looked at Vegeta inquiringly but Vegeta was too busy gazing into the girl's deep blue eyes to notice. He didn't look away when he answered her.  
  
"We are going to a planet called Derouse. That will be your new home."  
  
"Prince Vegeta…" Kakarrot said hesitantly. Vegeta glanced over at the larger man. "Do you think that's wise? I mean, I understand that you were probably trying to save her from demise, but taking her to Derouse might be putting her right back into danger. What do you think Frieza will do if he--"  
  
"Enough Kakarrot. I know the dangers involved and I didn't plan on bringing her directly before Frieza. Do not think to question me again before you weigh the consequences of your disrespect. I do not answer to you." Kakarrot immediately straightened up and took a stance of respect for his prince.  
  
"I apologize Saiyan no Ouji. I meant no disrespect." Vegeta gave a nod of acknowledgement and waved his hand at Kakarrot to signal he could ease his stance.  
  
"There is no where else I can take her. We are due back at Frieza's palace within a day to report the mission and we do not have time to drop her off anywhere else that will not endanger her life. At least on Derouse she will be close so that I can keep her from harm." The two finally looked back at the blue-haired girl and were surprised to find that she was no longer backed against the wall. She was looking curiously at them, had even leaned closer to them to hear their conversation, and all Vegeta could think of at that moment was that she looked even more beautiful when she was not frightened.  
  
"What exactly will you do with her?" The girl's eyes bore into his as she waited for him to answer Kakarrot. The frighten look was returning, and even though Vegeta wanted to ease her fears, he was not sure how to answer Kakarrot. Vegeta had not been thinking clearly when he spared the girl and now that he was asked to explain his reasoning, he was at a loss for words. Why had he spared her? All he could remember from that moment when he had first saw her was that he had been stunned by the deep blue of her eyes. She had stood up to him, even in the face of what should have been her death, and had attacked him twice without any hope of survival. But he had encountered countless individuals who had risked their lives in order to pay him back for his murderous deeds. Why was she any different? He didn't know. All he did know was that he didn't want her to die, and the only way he could successfully do that was to take her with him. He had been stretching the truth when he had told Kakarrot he knew what dangers were involved in letting her live. If Frieza learned of her existence, he would most likely have her killed, or worse, use her to taunt and torment him by holding her life above his head. It would be the perfect opportunity for Frieza to take advantage of him, and Vegeta had no clue what sick game Frieza would revel in playing with him. He would have to keep her away from the palace, he resolved. Frieza was hardly ever there anyway, as he was away most of the time battling for control in the frequent power struggle the bulk of his armies were involved in on the far side of the galaxy. But if he were to return and find the girl's presence was Vegeta's doing, things with Frieza could get a whole lot worse.  
  
"I will take her to a place far away from Frieza's palace. There are a series of caverns west of the mountains in the lower hills. She can stay there for the time being. When I have the means, I will take her someplace safer. "  
  
"That is a good plan, Ouji-sama. People rarely go that far into the wilderness. But how will she survive out there? I doubt she could hunt for herself, let alone defend herself against the wild beasts out there."  
  
"As long as she doesn't leave the cavern, she will be safe. And besides, it is only temporary. I will come by occasionally to make sure she has everything she needs." Kakarrot nodded in agreement, and the two Saiyans turned their gazes on the girl. "Well?" Vegeta said as he folded his arms across his chest and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"You actually care what I think? I'm surprised; I thought you guys were enjoying planning out my future. I didn't think I had a choice in the matter." The girl mimicked Vegeta and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him boldly. Vegeta was glad that her once timid appearance had change to that defiance, but her cheeky tone was not lost on him.  
  
"You have two options girl: you either come with us and do as we say, or we will jettison you off of this ship. I will not tolerate disobedience from you, and if you turn out to be more trouble than you are worth, then I will dispose of you." He noticed Kakarrot, out of the corner of his eye, regretfully shaking his head.  
  
"The way you did my family and friends, you murderous son of a bitch?" she hissed at him. The tears welling up in her wide, blue eyes made Vegeta think twice about reprimanding her for her disrespect. He spoke to her less harshly.  
  
"I cannot undo what has already been done, girl, nor can I tell you that things will be better once we get to Derouse. But I can tell you that this is the best I can do. You can either take it or leave it. I am trying to give you a chance to transcend all of this. Would you still rather have died on your home planet?"  
  
"Yes," she breathed. Her eyes were sorrowful when she spoke again. "But I promised someone that I would try to live, if given the opportunity, so I can't very well pass this up. But know this: I might accept your help, but I don't have to like you. You killed everyone I ever loved. You killed Yamucha. You deserve to burn in Hell for what you've done, so don't think this little gesture will make amends. I will do what you say for the moment, but if I think for one second that you would hurt me further, I'll take my own life without hesitation. Do we understand each other?" Her eyes burned with anger into his, and Vegeta now realized that he had been wrong in his thinking when he had thought her beautiful in defiance. Rage suited her much better, and even though her words had significant meaning to him, he couldn't help but focus on the beautifully shaped lips that were speaking them. He realized just then that he had been staring at her lips instead of speaking, and he was suddenly angry with himself for being affected so much by such a small, pathetic slip of a girl. She was beautiful, of that he could not deny to himself, but that was not all that piqued his curiosity. She was only a child, yet she carried herself like a full-fledged woman, and his desire to see the passionate nature she had so briefly revealed, made him all the more fascinated with her. He gave her a brusque nod and turned away to give a command to Kakarrot.  
  
"Go and get a change of clothing for her then meet me on deck." He turned back to the girl as Kakarrot left to follow his orders. "You may stay here in my quarters until we reach Derouse. When we arrive, you must remain on the ship until I come for you. You must keep out of sight of my men. Though they are trust-worthy, I do not want to take any chances. If you are found out, the consequences will be severe." Vegeta turned to leave but the girl stopped him.  
  
"Who are you afraid will find out about me? If I heard correctly, you are a prince. Royalty usually does what it wants."  
  
"I am a prince without a throne, from a kingdom that no longer belongs to me. If you are lucky, you will only hear of the name Frieza in passing gossip and hearsay. To know him, is to be in fear of him, especially by someone like you. You do not want to be found by him." Without another word, Vegeta walked out of the room, locking the doors behind him.  
  
He met Kakarrot on the bridge of the ship minutes later, and stopped beside him in front of the large view-screen projecting an image of the vast, unending universe stretching out before them. They didn't look at each other as Vegeta joined him, but instead continued staring out at the beautiful nothingness that surrounded them. After a long moment of silence, Kakarrot spoke first.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, your highness?"  
  
"You always manage to do so anyway."  
  
"Why did you spare her? Are your intentions purely honorable? Or does she posses something that interests you?" Vegeta had known this question was coming, yet he still was not prepared to answer it. Kakarrot side- glanced Vegeta, but Vegeta still refused to look at him. Something about the man's eyes made it hard to lie. Every time he looked at the man, his mind would always replay that fateful day when he had surrendered to Frieza. Vegeta had sensed his men's hesitation when Frieza had told them they were free to leave. He had even heard the shuffle of a few men's feet and a faint whisper of regret, but for some reason, he had known that Kakarrot would not leave him. The man was more loyal than any man Vegeta had ever known, and even in this moment of betraying his true feelings aloud, Vegeta felt that whatever he told Kakarrot would not change the man's degree of loyalty for him.  
  
"I don't know. I am tempted to call it pity for another's plight, but I have long since allowed that sentiment to fade out in my mind. She does...interest me, but I am not one to pursue impossible ideas. I plan to keep my word and I will take her some place safer when I got the opportunity. She needn't fear I would harm her." Kakarrot seemed to ponder this for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"Ouji-sama, it isn't wrong to want the contact of another, especially after enduring the life we've had to live. In a way, you two are very alike. You have both lost your home world in the name of that bastard Frieza, and you both seem to be determined to survive, even in the face of such hardships. She tried to kill a man who single-handedly destroyed a couple million people. That alone speaks of inner strength. She doesn't understand the way it is with us and Frieza, but I'm sure if we explain, she will see reason. She's lost everything and she needs someone to lean on, and you Ouji-sama, are a pillar of strength that needs something uncorrupted by Frieza's hand. Besides, she's got a temper to match your own, Ouji-sama, or at least she hinted at it. I'd say you two were the perfect match." Vegeta snorted at his comments.  
  
"That's where you and I differ, Kakarrot. I think it foolish to involve someone else in my misery. And do not presume to know what I do and do not need. She is a girl, Kakarrot, a simple girl, and she can no more help me than I can her, with the exception of getting her to safety. She may have suffered by losing her world and all the people in it, but she would never be able to handle Frieza and his wrath. I would be a fool to involve her in any of this."  
  
"Where will you take her, Ouji-sama? Once you get her off-planet, where will she go? She has no friends or family anywhere now. We killed them all."  
  
"Don't you think I know this? I don't know where, but I will find a place. Anywhere is better than letting her stay on Derouse. Even you voiced your doubt about that, Kakarrot. She would not be safe. Why have you changed your mind all of a sudden?"  
  
"I think it was your words that inspired me, Saiyan no Ouji. We cannot undo what we've already done. So, I think we can only start from here. And besides, I think she would be good for you."  
  
"Shut up, Kakarrot. I think letting you have free reign of your mouth was a mistake." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away, but not before he caught the smile twitching at Kakarrot's lips.  
  
"Very well, your highness. Do you want me to check on her?" he said to Vegeta's back.  
  
"She will be fine. I locked the doors and unless she's a technical genius…" Vegeta's words tapered off as he thought of the mechanical weapon she had shot him with back on Chikyuu. It had been much more powerful than that of the other humans' weapon. "Perhaps you should check on her…hourly. Report back to me if there is any trouble."  
  
"Yes, Ouji-sama. One more question, Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Out with it."  
  
"If she is using your quarters, where will you stay?"  
  
"In the second largest quarters, of course."  
  
"But your highness…" Kakarrot sighed resignedly and saluted Vegeta before turning away. "I'll go move my things into Celdras' room. And perhaps I'll bring an extra pillow. The man snores louder than an army marching in tin armor." Vegeta smirked at the man's disgruntlement and turned back to the view-screen ahead. They would be on Derouse within a few hours, and Vegeta sincerely hoped Frieza would be late from the intergalactic council meeting he had planned to attend. Frieza would most likely be perturbed when he arrived. Vegeta still didn't know why Frieza even bothered to be part of the intergalactic alliance. He knew Frieza was planning to systematically destroy all of its members in order to expand his empire, so why even carry on the pretense of peace? He was sure Frieza had the man power, not to mention his "pet Saiyans." Whatever Frieza's reasoning, he obviously didn't enjoy his dealings with the council, as Vegeta had grudgingly observed from the palace dungeon each time he returned from meeting with them. He would have to be quick about taking the girl to the caverns and even quicker about visiting the storerooms and getting out before anyone suspected anything. If for some reason he couldn't get her off-planet, he would have a bit of difficultly trying to get her supplies on a regular basis, but it would not be to problematical. She could live quite comfortably in the cavern for months, years even, if he were sneaky enough. He could picture her awaiting his weekly arrival with supplies, embracing him as he entered the warmth of the fire-lit cavern, her hair shimmering in the orange light, his name falling from those soft, full lips…  
  
Vegeta abruptly stopped his train of thought. He didn't even know her name, yet here he was, already planning a future with her. She would be off-planet as soon as he could make possible. And after that he would never see or think of her again. "Out of sight, out of mind," Vegeta mumbled to himself. His thoughts reluctantly drifted back to the smooth skin of her legs and the delicate curves that had so keenly caught his attention. Damn, this was going to be hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Up: Vegeta and company arrive on Derouse. Will Frieza be there to greet them? Find out in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. But my goal in life is to capture each and every DBZ character and imprison them in a cryogenic stasis pod in my basement forever and ever and ever…  
  
A/N: Alright, I know this chapter is so late in it's coming that we are probably in the age of jet-packs and flying cars by now (dodges well-aimed rotten vegetables) but I had finals, and I still have finals, and getting this out to you guys was a pain in the arse simply because I my desire to write and my abhorrence for studying were fighting an on-going battle. But here you go. I know it's not as long as it should be, but I hope the introduction of an important new character will make-up for my extremely unacceptable tardiness. Not like a whole lot of people read this now, but I would like to ask you guys if you could give me a little feedback on this story. Just want to know if I'm wasting my time writing fiction in the late hours of the night. Au Revoir, for now, so enjoy…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat back leisurely in the padded chair set in front of the transport ship's consol, calmly drumming his fingers on the hard metal that encased the inner-workings of the computer housed inside. The small gesture was the only indication of the worry that had been creeping along the edges of his mind ever since he had received the information, via vid-com, on Frieza's return to the palace. Frieza had indeed gotten back from his meeting with the heads of the various planets involved in the intergalactic council, and, judging by the measure of his enthusiasm, he had brought back a much-anticipated guest. Vegeta was speculating on just who this "guest" might be when a loud beep sounded behind him, signaling that someone wanted access to the room. He reached over the consol and pressed the button that would release the locks on the door, but turned his chair so that his back was facing the entrance. "Come in." He listened to the approaching footsteps and recognized the heavy military-like shuffle almost immediately. It was Kakarrot's older brother, Radditz, a man whom Vegeta had deemed not very bright. He was a good soldier though, and Vegeta had learned to tolerate the man's dull remarks and witless questions. It was one of the lessons Vegeta had unconsciously learned from Kakarrot; undoubtedly because they spent so much time together on purging missions and in such close quarters. Kakarrot had always been patient with the less- than-bright man, and had always taken the time to explain things carefully to his brother after Vegeta gave orders. It had unnerved the prince just how slow the man was sometimes, but Kakarrot had explained to him one day the cause of Radditz' mental affliction.  
  
Radditz had once been a proud and powerful warrior with a sharp tongue and a cruel demeanor. For a while, he had been the bane of Kakarrot's existence and the two brothers had avoided each other at all costs in order to keep from killing themselves in their hate for one another. Radditz had often liked to prey on the weak and helpless, always taking what he wanted without any regard for those he was taking from. Kakarrot had been the exact opposite, feeling the desire to help those in need rather than take advantage of them. The two were almost evenly matched in power and their father had once justly called them the light and dark side of the same coin.  
  
Then, one day, one of Radditz' many enemies sought him out in his home to repay a blood debt owed to him. Radditz had been staying with his father, Bardock, because he had been too indolent to take care of himself, and had readily accepted the hospitable charity of his father without a qualm. The provisional assassin, after failing to breach Bardock's impeccable security system, took aim at Radditz through a carelessly opened window before the sleeping soldier could sense his presence, and shot Radditz in the head, escaping unnoticed by anyone in the area. Because Bardock had been away visiting friends, Radditz had been left to bleed to death and was only discovered when Kakarrot, by chance, had come over to give his father a new set of armor he had picked up on his way there. Out of sheer stubbornness, Radditz had refused to submit to death, and only by good fortune had the blast to his head been slightly off-center, causing minimal damage considering the point-blank range. Kakarrot immediately put Radditz into a regan tank, but because of the delay and the severity of the wound, it had not been able to repair all of the damage. Radditz had been left somewhat an invalid, fully able to defend himself, but unable to comprehend the simplest of concepts without a detailed explanation. Kakarrot had insisted that Radditz still retained some of his previous intelligence, but it had a difficult time finding its way out and he needed things explained to him thoroughly before he could think on his own.  
  
Vegeta's first reaction had been to put the soldier down, thinking it shameful to be so incompetent and incapable. He had only allowed him to live after Kakarrot's insistence and the small demonstration Kakarrot had made his brother perform in front of the prince. Kakarrot had put him through an intense training exercise to prove that Radditz' fighting skills were untainted by his injury. And he was right. Radditz blocked and dodged every kick aimed at him and managed to put his sparring partner into a lethal chokehold after only a minute into the match, thus proving his worth to Vegeta. He had become a useful asset to their squad, and eventually, Vegeta grew accustom to Radditz' slow wit, and had learned to be a more patient man because of it. He felt he at least owed Kakarrot this small gesture of appreciation for his loyalty, and Kakarrot's respect for him was amplified exponentially. Vegeta still found it difficult to understand exactly why Kakarrot had helped his brother. The malice Kakarrot had described feeling for Radditz before the accident had seemed all encompassing, but Kakarrot had dismissed it in a heartbeat to help his injured and needful brother. It was something Vegeta was privately in awe of. The strength of will it took to have such compassion was almost beyond him. But then again, he had spared the beautiful human because he had such compassion, hadn't he? It was not trait the Saiyan race particularly revered, though Vegeta thought any lingering traces of it had been all but beaten out of him by Frieza.  
  
He could hear Radditz lumbering up behind him now, the man's steady gait seeming deceptively normal for one so afflicted, and Vegeta swiveled his chair around to acknowledge the giant of a man. "What is it, Radditz?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, my brother, Kakarrot wanted me to tell you we are getting close to Derouse. He says in a about twenty minutes."  
  
"Fine. Tell Kakarrot to prepare our cargo."  
  
"Cargo? What cargo? He didn't say anything about cargo." Radditz scratched his head in child-like curiosity, looking questioningly at Vegeta, and Vegeta took a breathe for patience before looking at him and speaking firmly.  
  
"Your brother will know what I mean. Just go and tell him, Radditz." Radditz paused a moment before giving a quick nod and exiting out of the room hastily to follow his orders. The man may be slow, Vegeta thought to himself, but he still remembered to mind his betters. Vegeta turned his chair back around and rested his chin on one fist, sighing as his mind drifted back to Frieza's transmission. He couldn't stop pondering the possibility of Frieza bringing back yet another obnoxious devotee who shared the tyrant's own twisted sentiments of cruelty and domination. Several of Frieza's loyal followers had already signed their death warrants by trying to pick a fight with the stoical prince, but they had soon learned better. Vegeta had amazing self-control, and he chose his battles very wisely. Frieza's lackeys had been merciless his first few nights in Frieza's palace. They had taunted him and his men relentlessly, and still, Vegeta held back. They had called him the monkey prince; he was the fool without a throne who had stupidly given himself to Frieza. He was as weak as his monkey father. Vegeta stood stone-faced the whole time, despite all they said, and it was only when Jeiyce, the red-skinned, white-haired bastard, reached out a hand to shove him in the shoulder, did Vegeta retaliate, seizing the man's hand within his own before they could touch him, and crushing the flesh and bone into a bloody pulp. A few of Frieza's men attacked him then, and after Vegeta shouted a warning to his own men to stay out of the fight, he took them all at once and showed them all just how much of a fool he was.  
  
It was many hours before Vegeta had thrown the last bloodied and unconscious body of the men who'd attacked him to the floor, amidst the circle of awed soldiers who had been avidly watching the fight. Vegeta had shown great skill and strength, and Jeiyce had been one of Frieza's strongest men. He should have killed them all then, and he had been contemplating just that when Frieza entered the room, angrily surveying the damage Vegeta had caused to his men. The time after Frieza's first blow faded in and out precariously, and when Vegeta finally awoke to the gently pressure of the damp cloth Kakarrot had been tending his wounds with, he still felt the calming release he had experienced after Jeiyce's defeat. The rage in him had subsided for the moment, and Frieza's beating had not quelled his sense of triumph. From then on, Frieza's soldiers had been more cautious when trying to provoke him, and Vegeta had begun to become accustom to Frieza's frequent and vicious temper. His life, from then on, had begun a steady pattern of beatings and cruel humiliations, but it all seem to burn away during those short, purifying moments on the battlefield, when he let his power consume him and rip out of him, unleashing destruction laced with his pain all in one giant quake of energy. It was only after he felt the calm stillness of his rage, did he feel the shame and regret of the innocent blood he had spilled. His fury should have been directed towards Frieza, and even though he knew he was no match for the nearly transparent beast, he felt that the day he gained his retribution, was the day he could avenge the innocents he had been forced to slaughter.  
  
  
  
Vegeta rose wearily from his seat, temporarily pushing his dark thoughts down and away from consciousness as he checked the ship's distance from Derouse one last time, before leaving and heading towards his quarters. He had not seen the human female at all that day and he figured he might as well check up on her and Kakarrot to make sure everything was going smoothly. He thought briefly of the first moment he had seen her, standing straight and tall before him, her weapon aimed skillfully at him, her soft pale skin flushed with the fury at her lost love. He had been surprised then, by her beauty as well as her boldness. He had never seen anything like her, although she did resemble a Saiyan woman; but no Saiyan woman was quite so soft and fragile-looking. Her exotic blue hair framed her delicate face even as the wind had blown it about and the soft curves that nearly screamed for attention had been snugly bound in the material of her garment. But that hadn't been what had convinced him to spare her. It had been her eyes, those sharp, piercing blue eyes that had caught his gaze and wouldn't release it even as she shot at him with her ridiculous weapon. He hadn't realized it then, but now he could distinctively recall the desire to posses her then, to have her as his own no matter what the consequences. Without even thinking he had wrapped his arms around her and denied her the peace of death simply to feed his desire have her near him. He knew that now and that thought still unsettled him. He barely knew her, and she had already hinted at being more trouble than she was worth, but somehow he didn't care. By her reaction earlier in his quarters, she would probably never submit to him, but he secretly hoped that her dependence on him would soften her icy disposition.  
  
Vegeta quickly dismissed his hopeful thoughts. Hope was not something he could count on right now. He had hoped that his father would come release him from his Frieza's custody, but he had barely heard from his father since his surrender. The news he had heard had been extremely brief and not very informative. Vegeta had been interested in the going-ons of Vegeta- sei, but in reality, he was really only concerned with information involving his father's restoration of the Saiyan Empire. From the day his father left him, he had been replaying the king's promise to himself almost every night as he lay in bed or on the cool stone of the dungeons.  
  
We will rise again. And when we do, I will come for you.  
  
He had begun to curse his father after his first year in Frieza's custody. King Vegeta had neither bothered to rescue him nor send him word on his coming. Vegeta had spent many days imagining just how his father was enjoying his freedom, and whether or not his enjoyment involved forgetting his captive first-born son.  
  
Vegeta came to the door of his quarters, punching in the key code that opened the door, and nearly dropped his jaw at the sight he saw before him. There, sitting on *his* bed with the blue-haired girl, was Kakarrot, his arms wrapped tightly around her shuddering form as she cried sorrowfully into his chest. Although he was unaware of his reasons, Vegeta visibly tensed at the sight of their contact. Kakarrot looked up at his prince, a sudden look of mortification appearing on his sharp features, as he began vigorously shaking his head 'no'. Vegeta simply glared at him, crossing his arms across his chest and clearing his throat to get the sniveling female's attention. She quickly lifted her head off of Kakarrot's chest at the sound, but she didn't look in Vegeta's direction. She stared at the floor in front of her, her cheeks still wet and eyes swollen and puffy from her tears. Nervously, Kakarrot was the first to speak.  
  
"Ouji-sama, I meant no disrespect. I came here to follow orders, honestly I did, but things got a bit…complicated and…" his words tapered off when the girl next to him stood up stiffly. She fixed an angry glare in Vegeta's general direction as she spoke.  
  
"It wasn't his fault," she said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the wrinkled silken scarf she clutched in her hand. "I got a little hysterical and he was just trying to calm me down. Thank You, Kakarrot. I really needed that." Kakarrot nodded slowly, careful to keep his gaze averted from his prince, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I don't care whose fault it is. When I told Kakarrot to prepare for our arrival on Derouse and I expected it to be done."  
  
"There isn't much for me to prepare, your highness," she said the last words mockingly, this time gazing directly into his eyes with a look of defiance, and Vegeta took a full step towards her, his normal scowl deepening when she didn't back down. "You brought me here before I could get any of my belongings."  
  
"You will soon understand, woman, that time is something I have little to spare. You will have everything you need once we arrive on Derouse. If you two are finished," he said as he glared at Kakarrot, who wisely cast his eyes downward, "it would be in your best interest to hide somewhere in this room. The ship is checked over once before it is left in storage and because I cannot just simply let you walk off, it would be wise not to be seen when they make their inspection. I will come for you within the evening. And if not me, then Kakarrot." The anger in the girl's eyes sobered a bit, and she nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Kakarrot, I must speak with you before we leave. Get her settled and meet me on the main deck." With that, he walked out, leaving Kakarrot and the blue-haired female alone in the room.  
  
Kakarrot joined him a few minutes later on deck, looking a bit sheepish and uncomfortable. "Prince Vegeta, You know that I would never—"  
  
"Save it Kakarrot. I know you would never disobey my orders so blatantly. It's good that she at least trusts one of us. It'll make things go a lot easier."  
  
"Yes. She is still very emotional. We were wrong about one thing though, Ouji-sama. She did see you kill someone; I mean it was inevitable, seeing as we destroyed that whole sector ourselves, but you unknowingly killed her mate before her very eyes. She had been hiding in the rubble and I guess she saw you two in hand-to-hand. Her mate thought she had been killed in the explosion after you destroyed the complex, and he must have attacked you shortly after. That's about all I got from her before she completely broke down." Vegeta absorbed this information and his mind immediately flickered to the young man with the piercing eyes and Saiyan features he had maintained eye contact with on the battlefield.  
  
"Bulma," he whispered softly to himself, remembering the warrior's cry before he had charged to his death.  
  
"So, she told you her name. I got the impression that you two didn't speak much on the way here."  
  
"We didn't. It's the name her mate called before I killed him. It must have been him. Why did she confide all of this in you?" Vegeta looked up at the man contemplatively, genuinely curious as to why the girl would confess so much to one of the destroyers of her planet.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I merely asked her if she was all right and she started crying all of a sudden. After I waited for a few minutes, she started mumbling everything aloud like I wasn't even there. I didn't know what else to do except sit down next to her and hear her out. I 'm not even sure what possessed her to cry on my shoulder, but when she finished she thanked me for listening and started asking questions. I still have the scarf she was wiping her tears with." Kakarrot pulled out the pale yellow scarf from a pocket beneath his armor and handed it to his prince. "She wanted to know if you were serious about you said. I guess she doesn't view me as a threat because she didn't see me kill anyone. I think her candor with me might change if she knew that I helped ruin her planet."  
  
"It might be better if she doesn't know for a while, at least not until I get her off-planet."  
  
Kakarrot nodded before speaking. "So, was that all, Ouji-sama?"  
  
"No. Frieza has brought someone back with him from the Junis quadrant. He didn't say whom, but he wants us in the throne room as soon as we arrive. Any idea as to who it might be?"  
  
"Well, the Junis quadrant is notorious for seedy characters, but the only one I can think of that could be a potential threat hasn't been seen in years. It was thought that he died on some remote planet that he crash- landed on. They found his wreckage, but no body, and it was said that the planet he was marooned on was full of dangerous beasts."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatingly, annoyed that the man liked to draw out his answers. "Who is it, Kakarrot?"  
  
"Zarbon, Ouji-sama. The Blue Devil. At least, that's what they call him. He's an assassin who stayed mainly in the Junis quadrant until his disappearance. From what I hear, he's a violent but mute psychopath with a taste for the young and helpless . The rumors about him are pretty morbid. He didn't just kill; he slaughtered his victims in creative ways. They once said one of his targets' body had been scattered all around his own house, a different piece in each room. He also supposedly killed for pleasure as well, leaving a trail of dead women behind him. Despite his gruesome tactics and sickening fetishes, he never missed a target, and he's probably one of the most efficient assassins around. Or was, anyway. But I highly doubt that Frieza would even think of bringing him to Derouse. Frieza's crazy, but not stupid. He would know that he wouldn't be able to control him."  
  
"He's controlled us for three years. I'm sure he could control a weaker race with no trouble at all. The possibility of Frieza bringing back this monster is cause for major concern, though. First of all, I don't want to have to deal with the bastard. Second of all, this might complicate matters further."  
  
"You mean Bulma?"  
  
"Yes. If a character like Zarbon even catches wind of a young, defenseless girl residing somewhere on Derouse, it will most likely pique his interest. We will have to be even more careful than we previously thought." Vegeta stepped up to the large porthole centered on the metal wall off to his side, looking out into the infinite space.  
  
"Well, that's the worst case scenario, Ouji-sama. There's a big possibility that Frieza only brought another idiot to join his 'beloved' Ginyu Squad. If we're lucky, Zarbon's dead body is rotting away on some remote planet."  
  
"Luck cannot be counted on, Kakarrot. But you are right. We will see who Frieza brings and plan our actions from there." Vegeta stepped back from the window and moved to the computer stationed towards the front of the bridge. "We've arrived. We are in the process of landing now. If, for some reason, I cannot return here, take the girl to the caverns. Get her some food as well."  
  
"Yes, Ouji-sama." Vegeta watched the man leave and was about to cross his arms and recommence staring into space when he noticed the soft silken scarf he had been clutching tightly ever since Kakarrot had first given it to him. Without even thinking about it, he lifted it up to his face, inhaling the light, feminine scent of the woman laced with the salty aroma of her tears, before unconsciously tucking it into the breastplate of his armor for safekeeping.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Vegeta walked down the ramp of the transport ship, the rest of his squad following closely behind him. Their pace was swift and purposeful, but Vegeta was in no real hurry to greet Frieza's surprise in the throne room. They took the long way there, down the twisting corridors that Vegeta had come to know so well during his hard years of navigating his usually battered body from the throne room to his quarters. The men behind him were quiet, more so, it seemed, than usual, and he wondered briefly if they too felt the same disquieting apprehension as he did as they headed towards their meeting with Frieza. No, he amended; they were no more quiet than they had ever been after a purge. The purge reminded them all that they no longer mastered their own wills. They were similar to dogs, fully capable of biting the hand that held their leash, but unable to contest as long as they were muzzled. Frieza, without even lifting a finger, had managed to throw everything they'd lost in those three hard years back in their faces by sending them to commit pride-less acts against innocents. Vegeta sensed Kakarrot's presence behind him and glanced back at him, unconsciously reassured by the man's strong, reliable demeanor. Kakarrot seem to transform when the time called for it; the man's face was now set into the hard, stony expression that their race was so well known for.  
  
The doors were opened for them and Vegeta walked in, his sensitive ears immediately picking up Frieza's cool chuckle echoing out to him. Frieza had come back happy. There had been no way to tell on the vid-com what Frieza' mood had been because, even in anger, Frieza's eyes seemed to maintain the cruel sparkle of amusement that always meant malevolence. It didn't matter whether you had pleased him or not; just as long you continued to amuse him, be it in pain or obedience.  
  
Frieza's pallid form was eased back languidly into his throne, his head turned in the direction of a dark, hooded figure to his left; the cloaked man stood straight and tall with a wide, bulky build. As Vegeta and his men moved forward, Frieza gave them a momentary glance before looking back towards the hooded figure, who hadn't so much as turned in their direction. Only when Vegeta stood directly before him, did Frieza turn his attention to him.  
  
"Ah, so your back. I trust everything went well? Did you finish your tasks?" Vegeta forced himself to nod at Frieza's sardonic tone. The white lizard always managed to make their purging missions sound as if they had just come back from a simple errand, like the destruction and murder were just normal, everyday chores they did instinctively. Well, maybe it had become that way, but the poorly hidden mockery in his voice proved without a doubt that Frieza's insinuation was intentional. "Well, as I told you before, there is a reason I wanted you and your kin here. We have a very special guest among us." The dark figure shifted, facing them as Frieza gestured towards him, and his hood revealed none of his features. "This is Zarbon. He is a well renowned tracker and bounty hunter, as well as a first- rate assassin. I have just bought his services for the purpose of…persuading certain individuals whom are foolish enough to stand in the way of my conquests. I trust that you will get along well with him, Vegeta; you two have a lot in common. You both seem to have a tenacity for killing, and as of now, you both belong to me." Vegeta could not fully block the sting of Frieza's words. To be compared to such a cold-hearted killer who willingly murdered for money…it was almost more than he could stomach. With as much self-control as he could muster, he looked away from the contemptuous smile. "It will be interesting to see how two will interact, since, you will be working together from now on." Frieza paused dramatically and watched Vegeta's reaction keenly.  
  
"As long as he doesn't get in my way," Vegeta said gruffly, throwing a challenging look at the hooded murderer. He'd be damned if he'd allow Frieza the satisfaction of knowing this news affected him. He could see the open disappointment on Frieza's face at his lack of response, but his attention was suddenly directed towards Zarbon, who was now removing his hood. The harsh artificial light fell onto the silent man's face, and Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. The man features were almost as fair as a woman's. There wasn't a scratch on the pale blue, delicate-looking skin, and Vegeta felt a growing anticipation to be the first to mar its unmarked surface. But his smirk slowly faded as he noticed the man's eyes. They were an unholy golden color possessing a look that bordered on feral, and the crazed glow that was emitted from them was enough to make Vegeta decidedly uneasy. Zarbon suddenly flashed him a devilish smile, showing off perfect white teeth, as if understanding Vegeta's wariness of him. He took a step down from the platform of Frieza's throne and held Vegeta's agitated gaze until Frieza chuckling broke the silence. Both men broke their gaze to look at Frieza, but as Vegeta momentarily glanced back at Zarbon, he didn't miss the look of disgust the blue-skinned man tried to conceal as he watched the pale lizard.  
  
"Yes, you two will get along just fine. Or die trying." Frieza continued to laugh as he stood up and motioned to the guards to open the doors. "You are all dismissed. But you Vegeta, report back to me in two hours. I have a very special mission for you." Zarbon folded his cape deftly over his shoulder before moving towards the exit, and the small crowd of people standing in front of the doorway parted for him. Before he passed the threshold, Zarbon threw back an insolent look and condescending sneer in Vegeta's direction, and although his face betrayed nothing, Vegeta could feel his fists tightening of their own accord. He had more than decided that he didn't like Zarbon. It was obvious that some of Kakarrot's tales of the blue-skinned bastard were true; the demonic eyes and cunning smile proved that somewhere within that attractive shell lay a cold, methodically killer. He may have looked crazy, but his calculated look told Vegeta everything he needed to know. The man liked to toy with his victims, and possibly got a thrill from torturing them slowly, which meant he was more dangerous than Vegeta had suspected. It didn't seem plausible that Zarbon would let anything slip by him, and that fact would make things much more difficult. Vegeta couldn't even imagine what Zarbon would do if he discovered Bulma. He would have to be extremely careful. Vegeta glanced back at Kakarrot and the rest of the Saiyans who had witnessed the hostile encounter, and without being told they lined up on either side of the door awaiting their prince so that they could follow behind him.  
  
Vegeta didn't speak until he was alone with Kakarrot in the hallway after the other men had gone to their respective quarters.  
  
"What do you think about our new cohort, Kakarrot?" he asked neutrally.  
  
"I think, Ouji-sama, that we have a problem. I have to say, I am sorry my prediction was so accurate. And it seems that the stories were accurate as well. He looks absolutely nuts."  
  
"Yes, but he's smarter than he looks. I think he knows that his appearance is daunting and uses it to his advantage. We will need to be very careful around him." Kakarrot nodded at his statement.  
  
"Do you want me to get Bulma? I can leave through the slave barracks; no one will see me then."  
  
"Fine. Take everything you need with you and I will check up on her when I can. In case I don't make it back from Frieza unscathed, I want you to check up on her once more before the night is done. I have a feeling Frieza is in a malicious mood this evening. No doubt he wants to rub the situation with Zarbon in my face a little more."  
  
"I will take excellent care of her, Ouji-sama. No harm will come to her." Kakarrot turned in the direction of his own quarters, leaving Vegeta to stand alone in the hallway. Slowly, seemingly without conscious thought, he reached into his armor and tugged out the yellow scarf belonging to the woman he was risking his and Kakarrot's life for. He drew in one long breath of the delicate perfume before he strolled into his quarters, a hint of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he thought of the sad helpless girl with the deep blue eyes. So caught up he was with the pleasant distraction that he failed to notice the pair of sharp, golden eyes watching him from a distance further down the corridor. The hooded figure turned from his place in the shadows and hurried down the hallway in the opposite direction, with a noticeably more anxious bounce to his step.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews are the greatest thing since pre-sliced ham (?) 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. Why not? Because I haven't reach SSJ 5 yet, that's why! But I'm working on it…  
  
A/N: Finals are finally (no pun intended) over! I'll be glad if I never see another college professor again. But alas, tis only my first year of college; but a girl can dream, can't she? This chapter was originally going to be celebratory in lieu of my successful passage into sophomore-dom, but since I don't have the net at home, I couldn't get this out to you guy as quickly as I wanted. But I hope you like; I plan to be more on the ball in the future (no damn papers to write!), so expect faster updates. Alright, enough of my blathering,…enjoy…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarrot landed gently in front of the wide mouth of the cavern that was to be Bulma's new home for the next couple of months. The air was surprisingly dry for that of a hole in the side of a hill, and the breeze blowing at his back cooled the air in the opening of cavern just enough to make it comfortably pleasant. Of course, for safety reasons, Bulma would have to settle in somewhere further from the entrance, but Kakarrot was determined to make her transition as unproblematic as possible, and so, after setting her down from his arms, he began his search for a suitable area in which she would be most comfortable.  
  
Bulma stood awkwardly beside him, holding the bundle of blankets, food and supplies she had received from him earlier as he studied the various gaping cavities in the wall, each crack opening into an enclosed tunnel leading farther into the ground. After a few moments consideration, he choose one that looked the most difficult to traverse and motioned for Bulma to follow him. He entered first to make sure it was free of danger, briefly projecting his senses out into the area around him for any traces of ki, then helped her in, gently cautioning her to be mindful of the jagged rock jutting from the sides of the opening. Illuminating his hand with his ki to light the rough path, Kakarrot led the way in silence through the narrow passageway, maneuvering carefully around low hanging rock until, after a while, the twisting tunnel began to gradually widen and slope upwards. It suddenly opened out into a large, high-ceilinged area with relatively flat flooring and wide walls, worn smooth most likely from ancient waters long since dried. The expansive grotto must have made up a good portion of the large hill's mass; a sizable crack high in the far wall exposed a narrow sliver of gray-blue sky and shed light on the dull brown rock surrounding them, proving that the cavern they were in was high enough for the ceiling to be above ground. In the corner of the crudely hollowed room, glimmered a small, murky pool of water, rippling lazily every few seconds as steady droplets trickled down from a tiny fissure in the wall.  
  
Kakarrot nodded his head in satisfaction, surprised that he would be pleased with the area so soon. It was a good place for her to settle for the time she would be staying on-planet and it was far enough away from the entrance to be overlooked by any unwanted visitors. He glanced over at Bulma and drolly noted that she was carefully trying to keep her distress at her surroundings from showing on her delicate features. He decided it would be best if he tried to ease her fears.  
  
"It won't be so bad, once you get a fire started. I know it's not the best place to make your bed, but you will be safe from harm."  
  
She sighed before she spoke. "I know, Kakarrot. I thank you for your kindness and I'm sure I'll be very safe here. I just have to…adjust, to living here. It will be my home for the next couple of weeks." Kakarrot regarded her thoughtfully, wondering if he should mention that it might be more than just a couple of weeks; he decided against it as she put down her small burden and began to tentatively explore the room. She moved over to the small pond, kneeling down to its edge and touching a finger to its level surface.  
  
"I'm not sure if the water is safe to drink," he called out to her, his voice echoing only slightly in the high ceiling of the cave. "If it's cloudy and coming from the wall, then it's probably mineral water; safe to bath in, but too poisonous to drink. But I'm sure there is drinkable water somewhere in these caverns. There are a lot of streams that come from these hills and there's bound to be a spring around here. I'll make sure I find one for you sometime, but the water you have already should be enough for a week or so."  
  
"Thank you, Kakarrot. I really do appreciate your generosity," she said as she rose from her place at the pond and went to stand directly under the shaft of light shining down from the crack that revealed the dull radiance of the outside world. Her face lit up a bit as the daylight fell onto it, but then, just as quickly, it saddened again and she turned away from it, facing him and slowly lowering herself onto the cool stony floor. After a moment's regard, Kakarrot joined her, knowing that she had something on her mind, and he waited patiently, expectantly, for her to speak. "You're one of them, aren't you? You helped destroy my planet?" Her words were soft but her eyes were stern and troubled. Kakarrot met her gaze guardedly, not exactly sure how to answer. He and his prince had agreed not to mention his involvement, but they hadn't anticipated that she would question them so soon. He decided then that it would complicate things too much if he lied to her and now was as good a time as any for her to find out.  
  
"I am Saiyan, and all Saiyans under Frieza must obey him. He is the one who conquered us and we have no choice but to do as he says until we can rise against him. Frieza sends us to purge worlds and we must, if we hope to one day take our kingdom back. We didn't do what we did to your planet out of cruelty or malice. Your world suffered on the whim of an evil tyrant, as did my own planet." Kakarrot observed her carefully as she absorbed his words and watched with veiled astonishment as her eyes suddenly narrowed and her fists clenched tightly in her lap.  
  
"This person, Frieza, is responsible for the destruction of my planet?" she asked with an edge of steel in her voice.  
  
He nodded, his tone neutral. "Yes. It's the way he operates. If something stands in the way of something he wants, he destroys it."  
  
"And in this case, it was the people of my planet."  
  
"Yes. He wanted fuel and your planet seemed to have an abundance of it. It's not in Frieza's nature to bargain or negotiate. He takes what he wants and does anything he can to get it."  
  
"All those people…for fuel?" Her voice trembled for a second before she seemed to shake herself out of her angry thoughts. She then looked back up at him, her blue eyes suddenly filled with sad curiosity.  
  
"Why did he destroy your planet?" she asked gently.  
  
"He wanted us out of the way. We were a naturally strong and proud race and we were becoming one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Frieza saw us as a threat and tried to deal with us underhandedly for a while by turning our allies against us. It didn't work and we became even stronger afterwards. Finally, Frieza waged a full out war on us. Unfortunately, we were highly outnumbered because we still hadn't fully recovered from our allies' attacks and his soldiers also carried a new powerful breed of weaponry of the likes we had never seen before. We Saiyans use our hands and our ki to fight and Frieza soon gained the advantage. It would have been only a matter of time before he completely destroyed our race, and so, to preserve our people in hopes of rebuilding, we decided it would be best to leave our home world and regroup. But what we didn't know was that Frieza had already infiltrated the palace and was holding our king hostage. Because we couldn't leave without our king, Prince Vegeta was forced to bargain for his father and our people. He had to commit his life to serving Frieza in order to keep his people alive. Frieza allowed us to keep our planet as long as we paid him homage and Prince Vegeta continued to obey him, but we are not free as long as we are under his rule. It was a bitter defeat to say the least." It had taken an effort to keep his tone from reflecting the fury he felt as he related his people's tale. He had always respected and admired the prince for his strength and honor, and it always angered him to think of what Vegeta could have been had Frieza never defeated the Saiya-jin.  
  
Bulma bowed her head respectfully before she looked back up at him. "But if only your prince had to serve him, why are you all doing Frieza's dirty work now?"  
  
Kakarrot winced at the phrasing she used before answering. "We are loyal to our prince. Those of us who have served by his side ever since he first handpicked us for our positions have been and will always be loyal until the very end. I have known my prince the longest and I would have been willing to die with him if that had been what Frieza decreed. But as it turned out, we were allowed to stay with Prince Vegeta and serve with him."  
  
"That is very noble of you."  
  
Kakarrot's Saiyan heritage kept him from blushing from her compliment. "It's what any good Saiyan would've done. All of us who have stayed with our prince are proud to stand by his side even if we are forced to serve Frieza. It is difficult when we think of the possibility of never seeing our home land again, but it is something we are learning to deal with." He sat back a little in silence, reminiscing about the blue-green fields and majestic, towering buildings of a once unscathed Vegeta-sei when Bulma startled him out of his thoughts by speaking.  
  
"Well, then we have similar dispositions. It's hard knowing that I will never see Chikyuu again; that the life I once had is gone. But knowing that you have suffered some of the same dilemmas…that makes me feel a little better about things. I was feeling so guilty, excepting help from people I thought were monsters. But now I'm curious to know… why did you save me, and only me? Why couldn't you help others that were suffering on the other planets you purged?"  
  
"We tried to save people at first, help them hide or take them off- planet, but when Frieza found out about it, he sent his own men to finish what we didn't. It became pointless to even try to help anymore, and the consequences for disobeying are severe. And just so you know, Bulma, I didn't save you. Prince Vegeta did. I'm not exactly sure of his reasons, but something kept him from killing you. He'll be the one Frieza will turn his wrath on if you're discovered." And then more softly to himself, "He always is."  
  
"Then…I will have to thank him," she said quietly. "But, I don't think I can ever forget the way he killed Yamcha. It was so cold and brutal; it'll take a while for me to see your prince as anything but Yamcha's murderer."  
  
"Did his death look painless?" Kakarrot inquired softly. He knew Prince Vegeta would never play with his victims. He always gave them a quick and honorable death.  
  
"What do you mean? It looked terrifying. He snapped Yamcha's neck in mere seconds. Yamcha was only attacking him because he thought I was still in the compound before it was destroyed." Kakarrot could see Bulma blinking back tears.  
  
"Then his suffering was minimal. The Prince killed him as quickly as possible. It's better than toying with him and making him think he had a chance. It's the only thing we can do besides sparing them." Bulma looked distraught over his words, but she finally sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"I guess you're right. I just…miss him, that's all. Yamcha was so strong and determined and I loved him so much. When I had to watch him…it was just so terrible. It's hard to handle, you know?"  
  
"I know, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything you've suffered. I know that's not enough but--"  
  
"No, I appreciate it. Thank You." They both looked away for an awkward moment until Kakarrot suddenly stood up and reached down a hand to help Bulma up as well. "Will…the prince be coming soon?" she asked hesitantly, after brushing the dust absently from her clothing.  
  
"Probably. But I wouldn't expect him tonight. It might be a couple days before he can get here. But I'll make sure I drop by if he doesn't. Oh, and I almost forgot." Kakarrot pulled out a small bundle from within his armor and handed it to her. Bulma unwrapped it carefully and pulled out what looked like a hand-held stun gun. "It's a tazor weapon, just in case you run into trouble. It's got a few settings on it, so you don't have to kill whatever you shoot at, but if it turns out to be something dangerous, I wouldn't hold back if I were you. It's a bit complicated with so many buttons on the face, but if you need any help with it, just tell me." He was somewhat surprised to find a small, crafty smile spreading on her lips. She almost looked eager.  
  
"I think I can figure it out. Thank you, Kakarrot."  
  
"Well, alright. I should be getting back. But I will try to get back here by nightfall to help you build a fire and make sure everything's going smoothly, okay?" She nodded at him and he moved towards the exit, pausing a moment and turning back to her. "And one more thing. If you hear anyone coming, whether you think it's me, Prince Vegeta, or someone else, hide. We're hoping to get through this without you being noticed, but taking unnecessary chances is way too risky. Wait until you're sure it's one of us coming for you. No one else will come here without us telling you first." She nodded again and, with a cordial wave, he disappeared into the darkened tunnel leading to the outside world.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Zarbon, how good of you to finally answer my summons. It's been over an hour since I sent for you. What could you have been doing that would keep you so long?" Frieza drew out the words in a highly amused manner, but the hard look he turned on Zarbon showed that he was somewhat displeased with his tardiness. Zarbon merely bowed his head respectfully, lowering to one knee. "Ah, I almost forgot. You don't like to speak. You wouldn't happen to be deaf too, would you?"  
  
Frieza's contemptuous tone was enough to make Zarbon mutter out a quiet, "Apologies, Frieza-sama," hoping that it would suffice. He really preferred not to speak at all, but angering Frieza was not wise, considering that the tyrant was paying him handsomely for his services and that Frieza could order his death with a snap of his pale, bony fingers. Not that Zarbon would go without a fight, but he was never one to test his limits without a cause.  
  
"When I summon you, I expect for you come. But…I'm not angered. No, how could I be when I just had such a delightful time with the monkey prince." Frieza's tone was almost wistful and Zarbon carefully kept his face expressionless, masking the revulsion he felt for the white monster before him. "If you didn't already know, Zarbon, the Saiya-jin hold their pride above all else, and it's such fun to play with them, especially their fool- hearted prince. Vegeta took quite a beating when he most arrogantly decided that he wouldn't abide my command and kiss my feet. Yes, I suspect he will be slow to recover from the fun I had with him. But enough about my enjoyment; let us talk about yours. Have you found out the location of your next target?"  
  
Zarbon nodded affirmatively, pulling out a slip of paper from beneath his cloak and handing it to Frieza. "Good. This is excellent. I want you to take care of the High Minister of Beday as soon as possible. He and his ridiculous association of aristocrats think they can overrule my proposal for marshal law on the planets within the Intergalactic Council's realm. The fool is worried that my soldiers will rise up and overpower his own soldiers within our combined armies. He's right to make that assumption, but I can't have him spoiling all of my carefully laid plans just because he's not ready to relinquish his power. I want him out of the picture."  
  
Zarbon nodded again waiting for his dismissal. He should have known better though; the arrogant bastard liked to talk.  
  
"I was wondering, Zarbon, have you seen much of Dr. Milaf lately?" Zarbon instinctually bared his teeth before he could stop himself, and he noticed, as he quickly worked to calm himself, that Frieza was very pleased with his reaction. His insult was so obviously deliberate that Zarbon had to mentally scream to keep down the erupting rage that roared within his mind and force himself to keep kneeling, negatively shake his head instead of attacking the tyrant before him. "I though as much. He had expressed his…concern about your disappearance. He didn't think you would be the same if you didn't have his help. But it seems he was wrong; you seem to be your old self." Frieza sat back a little, watching Zarbon judiciously as the blue-skinned assassin nodded reluctantly, keeping his eyes cast downwards to hide the iridescent glow that was surely emanating from his eyes. "Well, anyway, I am looking forward to seeing how you fair against Vegeta. I've no doubt that you two will butt heads; but it is not easy to drive him to violence. As strange as it sounds, the Saiyan prince actually has the patience of stone statue. He is willing to take much, as I have found out over the years, but every monkey has their limit. The key to angering him is his pride, something he holds more value in than life itself, it seems. And something I that take great pleasure in crushing." Frieza's voice had taken on a gleeful tone and Zarbon hesitantly glanced up at the twisted satisfaction on the pale lizard's face.  
  
Pulling himself out of his pleasurable reverie of pain and punishment, Frieza waved a hand dismissively at Zarbon. "Report back to me when you've completed your task, and then I will send you and the monkeys on your first mission together. I'll expect that you don't kill each other in the process." Frieza paused for an amused chuckle." You are free to go." Zarbon stood and, with a quick nod of his head, left the room as fast as he could without making his haste obvious.  
  
By the time he reached his quarters, he was already walking at his normal, casual stride, his anger merely simmering, instead of the barely contained explosion he had felt when Frieza had mentioned his most hated enemy's name. So, the Doctor was looking for him. It didn't matter for the moment. The good Doctor would see him when the time came. But not yet. For now, he would have to be content with small pleasures. Like the one he discovered this afternoon.  
  
He had been delighted to overhear the insolent little prince and his underling discussing the whereabouts of a mysterious girl that they seemed so adamant about hiding from Frieza. He had planned to just file away the information for a later use, but then he witnessed Vegeta's little "interlude" with the scarf in the hallway, and changed his mind. He had immediately realized that this girl must have some significant meaning to the prince. It had almost seemed like Vegeta had cherished the scarf that belonged to girl. Perhaps…He had tried to shake the thought from his mind, but it had refused to go away, and it wasn't until his brief attempt at sleep was unsuccessful that he knew he would have to sate his curiosity before it got out of control.  
  
He had been careful to hide his ki as he had in the hallway when he followed the larger Saiyan from his quarters. He was led into the storage bay where the prince's liegeman disappeared into one of the ships for a long while. When he reappeared, he was carrying a relatively large bundle wrapped in a thick blanket, clutched tightly in his arms. The Saiyan had taken the back way out, cautiously peering around the corners of corridors before he entered them, stopping occasionally when one of Frieza's soldiers rounded the bend. Apparently, everyone was too stupid or too busy to wonder what the large man was doing, and nobody really paid him any attention, much to Zarbon's annoyance. Zarbon followed at a good pace behind him and when the man called Kakarrot shot into the sky from the slave barracks, Zarbon waited a few moments before lifting off after him. If he kept his ki low enough, he could follow at a safe pace behind the Saiyan without being detected. He noticed that during the middle of his flight, Kakarrot had removed the blanket from his bundle, and Zarbon had been stunned to see long, aqua hair flowing behind them like a streamer as he pursued, squinting to make out what he could as far away as he was.  
  
The pair finally landed on a large, rocky hill and entered the mouth of a wide cavern that gaped in front of them. He had waited for a long while after that, hiding himself stealthily behind a small rock formation when Kakarrot reemerged, speeding above him and oblivious to his presence. His ability to hide himself so indefinitely was one of the greater talents of being an excellent assassin, second only to killing. It had kept him alive on countless occasions and it had been one of the things he hadn't resented about his training. He had learned other abilities; ways to slow his bodily functions down to feint death as well as techniques that allowed him to generate a healing energy that mended some of the most lethal wounds. But his ki-suppressing ability and stealth techniques had been his favorites.  
  
He waited until he could no longer sense the other man's ki before he made his way towards the cavern. Upon entering it, he immediately picked up another ki hidden deep within the rock and he used it as a guide as he floated above the gravel underfoot to avoid making sound. He probably could have walked; he was skillful enough that it wouldn't have taken much effort to walk noiselessly, but he had decided against it simply because his anticipation was getting the better of him. The tunnel suddenly widened into a large room and he had to hang back a bit so that he wouldn't be so visible, peering around the corner and looking for the cause of his impromptu journey.  
  
He had spotted her, a ways away from where he was standing, but close enough to get a good look at her. She was much better than he'd imagined and he'd had impeccable timing. She was bathing. Her body was facing him, washing her arms leisurely with a wet cloth and humming softly as she leaned back against the coarse rock of the wall behind her. The water in the pool came up to her shoulders, but the skin exposed between the damp locks of blue hair cascading down her back looked soft and smooth. Strokable, he mused wistfully. She sighed suddenly, a long, drawn-out breath, dropping the rag with a soft splash in the water, closing her eyes, and parting her full lips ever-so-slightly. He felt something tighten within him then; whether it was his chest or his groin he wasn't sure, but something whispered to him that he had to have her, had to taste her just once. Once would be enough he told himself; he had never wanted a woman more than once.  
  
He had stayed until she rose from the pool and stepped out, drying herself off casually as she ran a soft cloth over the ample curves of her body and the long, slender columns of her legs. He had forced himself to leave then; if he had watched her any longer, he would have taken her then, and that would mean the potential of his game would have been ruined. If he played it just right, he would be able to savor her, take his time, and glean everything that she had to offer him. It would be difficult; he had no doubt that the Saiyans were protective keepers, but if he waited, memorized the patterns of their arrivals and departures, he would soon be able to have his fill of the delectable silk-skinned pleasure awaiting him in the cave. He lay now in his quarters, running an elegant tongue lasciviously over his lips as he thought of the cream-colored thighs and rosy peaks that had just ached to be touched. Bulma, they had said her name was. It sounded like a sweet and sumptuous wine that he was very eager to taste. It was strange how he had originally followed the Saiyan to satisfy the curiosity that kept him awake, but now he found himself unable to sleep at all. All because of Prince Vegeta's lovely little secret. Things were beginning to get interesting.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kakarrot entered the room hesitantly, noting the dim lights and ominous silence that seemed to hang in the air of the room. The door had been open, a sign that something was amiss, but Kakarrot didn't let it worry him; it would do no good to jump to any conclusions until he was sure. He took care not to make too much noise as he moved further in, raking his gaze over the contents of the room as he searched for any signs of his prince's presence. Everything seemed to be in place, the sparse furnishing all kept in the strict order Prince Vegeta applied to everything in his life. Unable to see anything unusual, Kakarrot had been about to leave and check elsewhere when, as a last resort, he cast his senses about the room—and picked up a faint, nearly undetectable ki. He hurried to the other side of the bed, the side that had been hidden from his field of vision, and saw his prince, sprawled out gracelessly on the floor. After lifting his unconscious form carefully onto the bed, he went to wet a rag and get bandages to tend to his wounds. There were many; he seemed to be covered from head to toe with tiny cuts and bruises, his armor cracked in several places and an unsightly slash running around the circumference of his bicep. The larger wound on his arm was the only serious one, the jagged cuts roughly the size of a claw. Frieza's claw, Kakarrot thought angrily. He had just finished tending to the prince's arm and was in the process of wrapping it when Vegeta came to, weakly trying to pull his arm away from Kakarrot's grasp. Kakarrot was quick about tying the ends tightly, knowing the prince would not allow him to help much further while he was conscious. Vegeta forced himself to sit up, shaking the haziness from his head before speaking.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Ouji-sama. I just got here." Kakarrot rose from his place by the bed and began gathering the leftover bandages he had brought with him.  
  
"Frieza was more malicious than usual." He paused for a second testing the bandages on his arm before looking back up at Kakarrot. "Did you take the girl to the caverns?"  
  
The larger Saiyan nodded. "She took as much as she could carry with us. I kept her wrapped in a blanket until we were far enough away from the palace."  
  
"There were no suspicions?"  
  
"Not that I could tell. No one even gave me a second glance. And I found the perfect place for her. Third tunnel from the right in the largest cavern. Everything went on without incident except…" Kakarrot trailed off and Vegeta regarded him closely.  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"Well, there was a development."  
  
"Tell me," the prince grunted. Kakarrot explained the basics of his discussion with Bulma, and after he finished, Vegeta lowered his head back down on the pillow wearily. "So she seemed…compliant?" he said, a little strained. He could tell that the prince needed to rest badly.  
  
"A little more than compliant. Understanding is more like it. She understood that what happened couldn't be avoided."  
  
"Including the death of her mate?"  
  
"Well, I think that will be a little more difficult for her to get over. But she seemed a little more accepting and she doesn't think you did it out of cold blood anymore, which…is a rather promising start."  
  
Vegeta eyed Kakarrot suspiciously. "Promising? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just thought you wanted to get to know her a little better, and having something so heavy hanging over your head would have definitely put a damper on that." Kakarrot gave him a mischievous grin.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Kakarrot, I'd say you were an old woman trying to play matchmaker. Leave it be, baka."  
  
It took an effort for Kakarrot to straighten his face into something approaching seriousness. "As you wish, Ouji-sama. I'm assuming you won't be up to visiting her tonight?"  
  
"No. It will take me a couple of days to recover from this. Frieza really did try his hardest to break me today." Kakarrot's face sobered instantly.  
  
"He's been trying harder these days, hasn't he?"  
  
"So it seems. But it's not what you're thinking. Frieza is still…entertained. And so far he hasn't found anything nearly as effective as we are to purge his planets for him. I'd say we have a great deal of time left."  
  
"That's good to hear." Kakarrot gave a sigh of relief before switching topics. "Radditz told me that he overheard a few of Frieza's men talking about Zarbon. It seems that even Frieza didn't know where he'd been for the five years he was missing. Apparently, some doctor was looking for him to give him some sort of treatment, whatever that means. That's all Radditz heard. They still think he's completely unaware of what's going on around him, and it helps that they love to gossip. And it doesn't hurt that my brother has a very good memory, despite his affliction."  
  
"Yes. Your brother's talent for memorization has served us well in the past. I am still speculating the degree of Zarbon's maliciousness. Any outside information would be useful though."  
  
"Understood, your highness. I'll try to get Radditz to be a more active listener. Well, is there anything you're in need of before I take my leave, Ouji-sama?" He had noticed that the prince's eyes were drawn shut, probably trying to will away the throbbing pain in his body. He opened them to speak.  
  
"No. Just send my…regards to the girl when you see her. And take that stupid grin off of your face, Kakarrot. My comments are not meant to amuse you." Vegeta grumbled at him some more before he left, but Kakarrot knew his prince well, and was sure that his sudden snappiness was only due to his irritability at Kakarrot's insightfulness. The gods forbid, if Vegeta actually admitted to feeling emotion, Kakarrot would as soon think he'd gone mad. But as he pondered this on his way to his own quarters, Kakarrot realized that if Vegeta continued to deny whatever feelings he had developed for Bulma, no matter how small or insignificant, things would get a whole lot more complicated than he'd imagined. Emotion-wise, Bulma was Vegeta's complete opposite; where Bulma's face betrayed almost every emotion she was feeling, Vegeta's hardened into a mask of indifference. It was a tough match, to say the least, but for some reason, Kakarrot had a gut feeling that they were perfect for each other. Both had strong spirits that hadn't been blotted out by tragedy, and both had lost something significant to them. They could use each other's strength. Maybe Kakarrot was up to playing matchmaker after all. 


End file.
